sNEPits
by NepShrimpz
Summary: A collection of small snippets of less than 1000 Words each.
1. Drunk History

**Author's Note**: Jo everyone. Here, i will post small snippets i have written over at r/gamindustri, while bored or on a Nep writing discord, that i think don't deserve their own entry because they are small (usually less than 1k words). This is the first one-shot, and it's an answer to a prompt on r/gamindustri which was ''Histoire and Croire head to a pub and get drunk.''. So, let's go!

Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory/Compile Heart!

One-shot written in Croire's PoV. And yes _abababa_ = _hic_ xD.

* * *

''And you know what's worse _abababa_?'', rumbles the tome beside me, ''It's that i know she can do it, that she knows she can do it, and she does it when it matters, so why doesn't she _abababa_ help all the time?''

How did it come to this anyway? Why am i here with a drunken idiotic naive tome? Why can't i access my powers and start world destruction?

let's go back a few hours.

_''So now that we found a way to seal your powers away while you aren't in the Nepnote'', says my captor to me, ''you have a few hours break. Be a good girl, Crostie, or you'll be sealed away forever!''_

_''Histy, Histy, go and enjoy the day with her.'' speaks the smaller version of my captor, the CPU who always stops my plans._

_''But Neptune...''_

_''No Buts! I'll even do some work today! Now go go go!'' she probably wants to play some games without that other Tome nagging her._

So we went to a bar, and to the suprise of no one...

Histoire is a light weight. And she's been complaining about the CPU all the time...

''If she puts 1% of the work she puts during crisis times during normal times, the Nation would be much better, but noooooooooo, it's all about pudding and games with her if nothing important is going on _abababa_.''

''So if she works when it matters, why not let her do what she wants then?'' I ask her.

''Because that's no way to run a nation! She may be good at defending it, but that's not the only the aspect of leading a nation.'' she keeps complaining.

''Why not let her hardworking sister take over then?''

''Impossible,'' Wow, that sure is a clear answer, ''Nepgear may be a hardworker, and the one who does the most grunt work during peace and non-crisis times, but neither does she enjoy popular support, nor does she have military support. Neptune is the one who has support of both, not only thanks to her doing her job when it actually matters, but also thanks to being easy going and having alot of contact with the population.'' Why the hell is she complaining then? Stupid tome, ''There's also the fact the Nepgear, despite being a hardworker, can't lead a nation either.''

''Why's that?''

''To put it simply _abababa_,'' here is her famous abababa again, ''she's a pushover.''

''Pushover?'' This might be interesting, after all.

''Yes, but i can't talk about that without drawing the wrath of the Nepgear Cult upon me'' she suddenly mutters something ridiculous.

''Nepgear Cult? What's that?''

''The Cult! Nepgear Cult! Ya know, some of the guys who read this Stoy,'' Oy, she seriously is sounding like Neptune right now,''idiolize Nepgear like no other and think she's the best thing ever. Anything bad done to her or said about her is met with alot of anger. They even hate Plutia for doing stuff to her she did to every one else _abababa_.''

''How do you even know that?''

''The Author made me know about it.'' Oj.

''You seriously are talking like Neptune right now, you know?'' I tell her.

''Of course i do. I practically raised Neptune, after all.''...

Now that she says it, I never saw the twerp's Mother in the other dimension. Maybe...?

''You know, dark tome, i kinda envy you, you get to travel dimensions while i am mostly stuck in Planptune doing work Neptune is suppossed to do..._abababa_.''

And she returns to complaining again...

but maybe i can use what i learned today to get my powers back...

Espacially the ''Nepgear is a pushover'' thing.


	2. Victory II Makers

**Author's Note**: Jo, everyone. Here's another snippet. This one was also an answer to a prompt on the neppit which was ''What where the Makers doing during Victory II''.

As usual, i don't own Neps, or any of the Makers. Or anything really.

Let's see if you can get all the references ;)

* * *

**Falcom**

''That was something, wasn't it, Falcom?'' says my ever loyal companion, Doggy, ''Dinos, ancient civilizations and world ending trees. You sure know how to make an adventure interesting, don't ya?''

''...''

As usual, our ship sank, we got stranded on an island, and with a group of people, tried to survive, only to stumble upon never before seen monsters, ancient ruins and...

''So Falcom, where are we heading next?''

''Well, to the next adventure, of course!'' I smile as i take out my notebook and pen to start writing my next Book.

The Odyssey of Adell Christine Volume VIII: Dana's Tears.

* * *

**MAGES.**

''I failed.''

''I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I failed I FAILED **I FAILED**.'' I scream as i look at my bloodied hands.

I should've never have attempted that research. Time travel is something that shouldn't be used by mere mortals. All it leads to is...

Death and suffering...

_Slap_

''5PB.?''

''What's with the 'i failed'? the MAGES. i know never gives up!''

''But... but...

They keep dying. I will never be able to save them.''

''That's wrong.'' says a voice i haven't heard in a while.

''Lady Nepgear?''

''Histoire, please play the message.'' orders the CPU, as i ask myself if she really is the CPU we know.

''Yes, Nepgear.''

Suddenly, a Hologram appears infront of me, and what i see is...

an older version of myself.

''I will now explain the Parameters of Operation Rewrite.''

''Change the result without changing the established past. The past consists of the CPUs being defeated and captured by ASIC, and Nepgear defeating the Deity of Sin

Change the past without changing that.

Deceive the World. That's what you must do to stop the Conquest timeline.

I bid you luck. Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum."

The hologram dissapears, and i start laughing...

''Muhahahahah. Operation Rewrite? Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum? After all this time, i still act like that?''

''MAGES.?'' i see the others look at me strangely.

''I will do it. I will. If this is as the Stone Door of Faith has selected, i will. I am the Mad Magician, MAGES.!''

''This hell can finally stop.'' I hear the CPU in the group mutter.

''I will say it again. I am the Mad Magician, MAGES.! And this World, is in the palm of my hand!''

* * *

**Marvelous**

''What do you mean i can't enter Lastation?'' I ask the patrol guard as he stopped me from entering the country.

''Sorry, Miss, but a new regulation have been passed to not allow provocative clothes inside the borders of the Nation.

''What...?''

''If you want to enter, you gotta show less Skin.''

''What are you talking about? Even Lowee scraped that stupid regulation long ago!''

''Someone has to think of the children, Miss. You can gladly go to Lowee and their class based society if you want.''

''Class based..?''

What happened in the world?

* * *

**IF** (before regaining her memories)

''Troublesome.''

Ever since i met that purple haired girl falling from the Sky, everything has been troublesome.

And now i've got to go do some quest...

when all i wanted to do was to continue that Story i've been writing with Compa...

''hmm, what should the protagonists be like? Oh, i know, make the heroine a machoistic Lady Black Heart look alike, and make the Protagonist obsessed with some kind of Food... hmm, meat, meat sounds good...

Now that i think about it, didn't i met a girl once who was obsessed with pudding?

And for that matter, who's Black Heart?''

* * *

That's it for today ;)


	3. Messenger to Zero - Prologue

**Author's Note**: So this is a Prologue i have written for a fic idea i had. Anyone is welcome to try to write a full fic out of it if they want ;)

Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.

* * *

Flames.

Everything is in flames. Why did this happen?

''Anyone. Answer me.''

I walk through the ruins of my nation. I search for any survivor.

I hear the sound of someone breathing. It's a small kid.

''Hey, hang on!'' I yell as i go to help.

''Ah, lady Purple Heart,'' he coughs, ''we knew you would return some day.'' And he mutters his last words.

Damn it.

Why did i have to go visit Plutia at that time? How did the portal between Hyper Dimension and Ultra Dimension get erased, resulting in us taking years to build it back?

Why did it take so long in the first place...?

It's all my fault, isn't it? I should've been much faster with rebuilding the portal, but i only started working seriously once Histy sent an emergency signal.

But it was already too late.

Tears flowing freely, i head to the Basilicom, where i hear the sound of fighting.

Once i head there...

''No. No. No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOO.'' I scream as i run to attack the one who just killed my sister.

''Ah, if it isn't the useless CPU.'' Taunts the enemy as it counters me.

''YOU.'' I face the villain. A villain wearing the face of a friend.

However,

with no one in my nation alive, i am practically powerless. But in my rage, i didn't notice this. I kept attacking and attacking.

But not doing any damage.

I get pushed back and land beside the body of my sister.

''Weak. Just like your sister.''

I give up.

I have no one to fight for. No sister to protect and...

no desire to live.

As the enemy's sword heads down my tear filled face...

A magic blast saves my life.

''Neptune. We still have a chance.'' Says my assistant tome, creating a barrier around me.

''What? What chance, Histy? Everyone is dead!''

''We will send you back. Root out the problem, Neptune, and save gamindustri. MAGES., Do it, NOW!'' As a Magic field reveals itself below me, the enemy starts damaging the barrier.

The last thing i see before i lose consciousness is Histoire getting stabbed, and her book landing on my hand.

A while later, i open my eyes, and see Histoire and Uzume infront of me.

''Congratulations, Uzume, you now have a younger sister!'' Says the tome.

And with that, the adventure to save gamindustri, starts.

This time, i will not fail.

I will do my best, so that Planeptune, and Nepgear, can live again.

* * *

Just drop a message if you want to write a fic out of it^^


	4. Free Will

**Author's Note**: Jo, everyone, Shrimpy here with another small Snippet. This, like the one before, is also a prologue for fic that has been in my mind for a while. Kinda...

I probably should concentrate on one fic instead of writting so many one-shots and snippets, shouldn't i? I say that while i am planning to upload many one-shots and snippets soon, heh.

And before i forget, happy new year everyone!

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart

* * *

''Neptune, you should do more work!'' And here she goes again.

I would've agreed with her, but...

it's all useless. Everything is useless. We can't change anything.

We aren't real. We are just fictional characters in the hands of those behind the screen.

Shares? With a few clicks those behind the screen can make a nation rise or fall.

Work? Doesn't change anything.

But if i try to tell anyone, they won't believe me.

The only one who came close to believing me was my dear sister, as she also has experience with the 'fourth Wall', but she isn't quite there yet.

It's all useless. We are just fiction to entertain people.

That's why working is useless, and share collection is useless. Why should i work my ass off when it can all be done or erased by someone in a span of minutes? When it all depends on which character they favour, or on which ending they want to get?

Why can't we... decide our own fate?

Is it too much to ask for my sister, my friends and the citizens of my nation to have their own free will, without the control of those beyond the screen?

And why do i know all that to begin with? Am i being controlled to know all of that, or was i able to escape their control? And if it's latter, then how did i do it? And can i make everyone get out of their control?

* * *

As usual, if anyone wants to make a full fic out of this, they are welcome to ;).


	5. A Savior's Wish

**Author's Note**: OST - This Illusion (piano ver.)

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.

* * *

''Sorry, onee-chan.'' i tell her.

i say to the sister i've longed to see for so long.

My tears fall freely.

I've finally met them again.

I've finally seen her again.

I thought...

I thought that i could find happiness again.

But..

Why?

Why does it have to go that way?

Is the world that cruel?

For How long do i have to suffer in this Life?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

Why do i have to do this again?

How many times did i do this already?

''Do it.'' She tells me, while smiling.

The one smile i will never forget. Even if i keep trying over and over and over again, never able to save her, i will never forget that smile.

But...

I will never give up.

When she saved people, she never gave up.

I will..

never give up on her, either.

Even if i have to keep suffering.

Even if an eternity of suffering passes.

I will save her.

Even if the whole world disagrees with saving her.

I will save her.

Even if it means making the world i vowed to save my enemy.

For saving her, is my sole wish.

A wish that will doom me.

For unlike my sister, i was never able to make wishes come true.

But i have already decided.

No matter how much time passes.

No matter how many people i sacrifice.

No matter how many times i have to retry this.

My sole wish is to save my sister.

I take the cursed Sword,

''Please be happy, Nepgear.''

hearing her last words, i plunge it into her.


	6. Beyond The Screen

**Author's Note**: Jo everyone, Shrimpy here again. This small snippet is my take on ''Nep in real life''. Just something i wrote after i saw a fanart of Nep in a car in some city.

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.

* * *

Wrong.

This is just wrong.

When i used to think of the world beyond the screen, I thought about those kindhearted people that help us through our journeys. Instead, all i saw is a world heading towards self destruction, and the people who try to stop that destruction not having the power to do so, being young kids.

And those kindhearted people helping us? We are just toys to them. Something to have fun with. Once we stop being entertaining, they throw us away, to be replaced with other things of their creation.

This world is certainly heading towards certain ruin. If not by the nature that the occupants of this world are ruining, then by a war worse than any war that happened in gamindustri. How can so many people be blind to the atrocities their leaders are responsible for? Why is there so much hate in the atmosphare?

As i ponder about what's happening, i look out of the car and smile.

A young man is helping an old lady cross the street.

There's some kindness in this world, after all.

But what can i do to help in this world?

Without shares, without friends, i am powerless.

Should i even help this World? A world heading to certain destruction by no fault except of it's own occupants?


	7. A Mother's Happiness

**Author's Note**: Jo, everyone. I wrote this small snippet here after the latest chapter of Nanya's 'Echoes of the Dark', since i wanted some Histy wholesomeness after what happened in the recent chapter. And yes, if you don't read 'Echoes of the Dark' drop everything you are doing, and go read it, now. One of the best on the site.

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.

* * *

''Say, Histy,'' asks the CPU i advise, ''If i was a human, would you've been my mother?''

What?

''What is this about, Neptune?'' I ask her. Hopefully she isn't up to something again.

''I've just been thinking about it, ya know? Big me doesn't remember anything about her parents, and that the only thing they left her is the Nep-Note, which is a pretty powerfull book. And well...''

''Well...?''

''Weren't you the one who raised me, Histy?''

''Yes, Neptune. I wonder where i went wrong with you...''

''Nepu!?''

Yes, i remember it like it was yesterday. Meeting the new CPU, seeing her curious glances around the room she suddenly appeared in, and raising her to be the CPU she is today.

I will never admit it to her, so as to not let it get to her head, but i am proud to have raised someone like Neptune.

She might be lazy, but she always wants the best for everyone, always helps everyone, protects everyone, and when it matters actually does her job well.

I also remember the time when Nepgear appeared, and how i helped Neptune raise her. Nepgear is the hardworker that she is thanks to Neptune's guidance while she was growing up. There's a reason why Nepgear looks up to Neptune so much.

Yes, i will say...

Planeptune can't have better rulers than those sister. This is something i will never admit out loud though.

Yes, if i was their mother, i would be...

''Anyway, Neptune, we can talk about this later, you gotta do some work first.''

''But, Histy...''

One proud and happy mother with the two daughters she raised.

The happiest mother in the world.


	8. Lowee's Salt

**Author's Note**: I love Fire Emblem.

Hyperdimenson Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.

* * *

The three CPUs didn't understand this.

Neptune, Vert and Noire are facing a problem they can't understand.

The ever increasing salt export from Lowee.

For some reason, the last few weeks has seen Lowee exporting salt to all of gamindustri, to the point where salt doesn't even sell anymore.

Trying to contact Blanc only resulted in a failure, and so did the tries trying to contact the candidates.

''So, um...'' asks Neptune, ''what do you think is going on?''

''Honestly, i have no idea.'' Answers Vert.

''Well...'' starts Noire, ''the last time i talked with her she told me she want to expand the smash sisters tournament and that she would be busy.''

''And how does that create salt, Noire?'' Asks Vert.

''Ah!'' answers Neptune, ''So it's like that!''

''Do you know what's going on, Neptune?''

''Probably, yes, Vert. Say, do you know who the latest entry was? I was kinda busy with the whole salt thing i couldn't even eat pudding.''

''Let me check, Neptune... Oh.''

''Oh?''

''It's Bylass.''

And suddenly a slap is heard...

Did Noire just facepalm?

''Noire?'' Asks Neptune.

''Of all the people... Why a sword user?''

''Did you forget that we are sword users as well, Lonely Heart?''

''Neptune!''

''But she's right, Noire, what's wrong with Sword users? Do you hate yourself?''

''The tournament is already filled with sword users though.''

''And is it any problem if more come?'' Asks Vert.

''No, but...Wait, what does that have to do with salt anyway?''

''Well, my dear Lonely Heart, i, Neptune, the protagonist of protagonists, shall tell you the answer! This salt is the manifestion of the anger and dissapointment of the Lowee citizens.''

''So they are being angry at a tournament?'' Asks Vert.

''Yes, they are.''

''What a bunch on entitled kids. Anyway, let's try and help Blanc solve the problem somehow before we all drawn in salt.''

As everyone moves to leave the room, Neptune looks up to the Sky and mutters ''Please, Smash fans, learn to have fun.'' before leaving he room.


	9. Light and Darkness - Fic tease

**Author's Note**: Jo everyone, Shrimpy here. Has been a while since i uploaded something, huh? Blame Fire Emblem Three Houses. Game was so goooooooooood. Just finished it yesterday with play time of over 270+ Hours, yet i still yearn for more. That's how good it is.

Anyway, This one here is a tease for a fic i plan to publish (I hope...). It's an early Interlude for a Nep and Fate/Stay Night crossover. I already wrote some chapters. Once i write some more, i will start publishing it! Focus of this Interlude are Neptune and Sakura Matou, and the pov is Sakura's.

Any criticism is welcome!

Neptunia and Fate belong respectively to Idea Factory/Compile Heart and Type-moon.

* * *

We leave Senpai's house, with that little purple haired girl accompanying me.

A girl whose friend sounds exactly like _her_.

For some reason, she insisted on bringing me home.

''Say, Sakura,'' she suddenly turns to me, ''want some pudding?''

What?

''Here, i've got an extra one.''

She hands me the pudding. Why is she doing this?

''What are you waiting for? Open it up and eat it'' She urges me as she opens hers up and startes eating it while sitting on a nearby bench.

I do the same and start eating the pudding as well

it's..

''Tasty, isn't it?'' she asks me.

Yes, it is.

''That's better.''

'?'

''You need to smile more often, you know?''

Ah. I see.

That girl...

is the first person to be kind to me after Senpai and Taiga.

However, for some reason, or maybe for that exact same reason, my body fears her. It's like...

She's the total opposite of Me. If i am total darkness, then she's absolute light.

I can't corrupt her. I shouldn't corrupt her.

''Neptune'', i call out to her, ''Thank you for bringing me all they way here, but i can go alone from here.''

''Nope, no can do.'' She's extremly pushy, isn't she?

As she follows me home, i start getting anxious, while the girl is looking more and more serious.

She can feel it. She can no doubt feel it. The darkness that's increasing around us. Someone bathed in light as her...

Will undoublty notice an increasing darkness, and eventually vanquish it.

As we stand at the door of my home, i hear the sound of insects, and...

''You sure brought an interesting guest home, Sakura.''

Oh no, oh no. He is here.

''Grandfather...''

''So it's you, huh?'' The purple haired girl suddenly says to him, looking and sounding serious. Much different from how she was at Senpai's home.

''Interesting, interesting. What is someone like you doing in this world with us mortals?'' Grandfather talks to her.

''I am here to answer the wishes of those in need and,'' a light suddenly erupts from the girl, ''vanquish this darkness!''.

And Light and Darkness meet.


	10. Fairy Fencer Nep

**Author's Note**: Jo, everyone! Long time no see! Haven't written in a while because i was, surprise surprise, busy playing Fire Emblem.

This one here i wrote yesterday for the 100th anniversary of r/gamindustri's Writing Prompts Wedensday. The prompt was ''Neptune finds herself in the World of Fairy Fencer F''. So let's get this show started!

Hyperdimension Neptunia and Fairy Fencer F belong to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Fairy Fencer F Sequel when?

* * *

Again.

Is it my ability... my curse as the protagonist... to always fall head first into another world?

All i wanted was to just eat pudding and then i find myself in some kind of plains...

And surrounded my some monsters, by the looks of it. Well, let's Nep it up!

''Transfor...''

I can't transform!

Of course i can't. That has always been the case whenever i land in another dimension...

And i don't have the 'emergency share crystals' Histy created for me because i just wanted some pudding for breakfast...

Well, i will have to beat those Monsters the classic way...

if i can.

I pick up my sword, and start the battle. A Strike to the left. Another one to the right. A Monster defeated.

Another two take it's place.

''Victory Slash!''

I take out three, yet they are promptly replaced by five.

It's like i landed in a nest of monsters. But i can't give up here.

I need to return home.

As i keep fighting, i hear someone shouting ''Fairize!'' (and someone singing some kickass song? Lucky players listening to this!) and i see Noire coming to my rescue, and swiftly defeating all the monsters...

Did she just pick up some kind of Sword from the Monster?

As she turns to leave, i call out to her.

''Wait, Noire. Noire!'' She turns to me, confused.

''Noire? Are you referring to me?'' What?

''Yes! You are Noire, aren't you? CPU Black Heart! Come on, undo your transformation already!''

''Sorry, but i don't know who you are talking about. And i undid my transformation, if you didn't notice.''

What?

But she looks just like Black Heart!

Before she turns to leave, i ask her a question.

''Who are you then? And where in gamindustri are we?''

''Gamindustri? Little girl, i don't know what you are talking about. We are near the City of Zelwinds. Here, let me tell you the directions.''

She points me to where the city is and leaves.

Only now i realise, i might've landed in a completely different situation than usual. While i don't have to worry about aging, thanks to the CPU Memory, i am in a completely unfamiliar territory.

_~~Time Skip~~_

Going to the city, i was able to register myself in the Pub, which acts as a guild, and i've spent the next few months doing quests to try and live on, and to find a way home. I wish i could laze around, but i can't. I can do that when i am home again.

As i keep doing quests and ranking up, i met a certain loli called Lola, who is willing to give me information in exchange for money. Money which nowdays i spend on rent and pudding. She gives me information about so called 'Furies'. Apparently weapons from a Goddess (So CPUs do exist?), and if you collect all of them, you can get a wish granted.

And this might just be my ticket home.

I head to the cave to obtain this so calley 'Fury'.

Defeating the monsters was easy. So was obtaining the sword.

A sword that has share energy. Enough share energy so that i can transform.

And deal with the little girl who wanted to kill me and get the sword from me.

Why would such a young girl hunt for the Swords though? And why was there a spirt (or a fairy, as they like to call themselves) in the sword?

Defeating the girl. I gave her some pudding, to try and calm her down.

I can't kill someone for my own selfish wish. It's not something a CPU would do. It's not something i would do.

Thankfully, i was able to befriend the girl.

Pudding does wonders, after all.

_~~Time Skip~~_

With the help of Ethel, and her fairy partner, Karin, and my fairy partner, Kyoko, we continued the search for furies. The search eventually lead us to a tower that belongs to an ancient society...

A tower that reminds me of the buildings of Gamindustri...

A tower where...

Histy and the others were able to contact me and tell me that i was in some kind of sealed of dimension, and that they can hardly reach me.

A tower that lead to the events that made me the CPU of that world, a few months in the past, to protect it from being a ruin after it's two deities were killed.

A CPU who was waiting for the rightful goddess to find out the truth, regain her powers and retake her place to protect the world.

A CPU, whose only way home is...

to defeat a corrupted version of her sister that once ruled the lands after killing all other CPU.

* * *

And that's all folks, for now ;)

Who knows, maybe i shall continue this one day...


	11. The Child of Miracles

**Author's Note:** Jo, everyone! It's been a while since i've written anything, especially anything Nep related. This here was for r/gamindustri's WPW, with the prompt being ''A random female character from another series becomes Gamindustri's newest CPU'', so it's a crossover. If you want to use this idea for your own fic, you are free to!

Neptunia and Fate belong respectively to Idea Factory/Compile Heart and Type-moon.

* * *

Confusion. Worry. Happiness.

That's what he's feeling right now, seeing his sister meet up with four other women.

Women who are the leaders of their nation. Women who turned out to be unexpectedly...

Nice.

It's not how he expected nation leaders to be.

Maybe his wish got granted, after all.

_*Flashback*_

It's over. The Battle is over.

Against Enuma Elish, even all his worlds swords have no chance.

For sometimes, one might be superior to everything else.

Just like how for him, he will save his sister, even if it meant abandoning the world.

He, Emiya Shirou, may have lost the battle, but he surely won the war.

For his wish, the wish for his sister, Miyu, to be safe and happy, is being granted.

Even if he might die right here, right now, he would die knowing that he achieved his objective.

''I won, Kiritsugu.''

And so, Emiya Shirou muttered what he thought were his last words.

_*Flashback End*_

Alas, it was not to be. When he woke up, he found himself and his sister in a place called the ''PC Continent'', with his sister becoming the Guardian Deity of that place.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to take her and run away.

But his sister refused.

''I don't want to burden you anymore than that, Big Brother. Maybe this world, we should protect, unlike the last.'' With a smile, she told me.

And this lead to the current meeting with the four leaders of the other nations.

Who, more than anything, protect the people of this world.

When i later asked them why they accepted another rival for shares instead of going to war...

''Well, we are elder siblings, too, and we don't want our younger sisters involved in a war.'' They told me.

Miyu is in good hands, with these girls. Even if she has to fight, she won't only have me to protect her, but she will have friends who help her.

Later, when the Ainsworths appeared again, we were able to oppose them.

But that's a story for another time.

* * *

Happy Nepversary!


End file.
